Cosmo Entelecheia
Cosmo Entelecheia (also known as "Perfect World") is a secret society created by the Mage of the Beginning, gathering the main antagonists of the manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi. It was almost wiped out twenty years before the start of the series by the Ala Rubra (Red Wing), a team of extremely powerful mages led by the legendary Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. However, several surviving members led by the series' central antagonist Fate Averruncus attempt once again to enact their goal; to erase the Mundus Magicus (Magical World). Background Cosmo Entelecheia was created on the Mundus Magicus, an alternate dimension populated by mages, magical hybrids and mythological creatures, whose base in space is the planet Mars. Its founder and leader is known as the Life-Maker or the Mage of the Beginning, the creator of the Mundus Magicus. Twenty years before the start of the series, they infiltrated the spheres of influence of the two major political forces of the Mundus Magicus of Megalomesembria and the Hellas Empire, as well as the kingdom of Vespertatia, this world's origin. They orchestrated the gruesome, global Great Mage War, using it as a cover to kidnap Asuna the "Imperial Princess of Twilight", princess of Vespertatia, and use her magic-cancelling power to erase the entire Mundus Magicus. The Mundus Magicus is in fact doomed to collapse, for the magic sustaining it is depleting. This would erase the magical creatures (a by-product of its magic) and cast the human population on the actual planet Mars where life is impossible. This is why Cosmo Entelecheia tries to erase it and relocate its population into the actual "Cosmo Entelecheia" from which it is named: an Edenic alternate reality where everyone is living the happiest possible life. However, the secret society acted in a really sinister way, causing the death of countless of the people that they intend to "save". Eventually, Arika, the first princess of Vespertatia, and Theodora, the third princess of the Hellas Empire, recruited the Ala Rubra to end the war. They discovered proofs of the secret society's plot, but only to be labelled as traitors by Primum (the first) Averruncus, who killed and impersonated a senator of Megalomesembria. The Ala Rubra then led their own war against Cosmo Entelecheia and ultimately stormed into their gloomy hideout, the Gravekeeper's Palace. All of its generals were defeated by the Ala Rubra, Nagi Springfield dealing with Primum Averruncus himself. As everything seemed finished, the Mage of the Beginning personally entered the fray, blasting away the entire Ala Alba in a tremendous onslaught of magic. Nagi refused to give up and managed to defeat the archmage with the help of his master Filius Zect, who crumbled into dust right after the battle. Yet, this was not enough to cancel the ritual to rewrite the Mundus Magicus, which was eventually contained and cancelled by the entire float of warships from every country. After the war, troubles remained. Some of the magic-cancelling power used in the rewriting ritual spread over the world and destroyed the kingdom of Vespertatia, which was built on islands floating in the sky, making each island which fall to the ground. The Ala Rubra took with them both Arika (who was used as a scapegoat and sentenced to death) and Asuna away from the political intrigues of the Mundus Magicus, and dedicated the two following decades in tracking down the remaining members of Cosmo Entelecheia, helped by the magical population. 4 years later, the Mage of the Beginning returned using Filius Zect as a vessel and gave life to Secundum Averruncus, and later to Tertium Averruncus (who would rename himself "Fate"), 4 years after, giving a new start to what was left of her secret society. Secundum, Tertium and their followers travelled all around the Mundus Magicus to places wrecked by conflicts, sending survivors to the “Cosmo Entelecheia”. They faced Nagi's group once again, only to suffer another defeat, in spite of their careful teamwork. 10 years before the start of the series, Cosmo Entelecheia and Ala Rubra fought once again in the city of Istanbul. Not much is known about this battle, but since then Nagi went missing and the Mage of the Beginning was sealed away. The very last members then decided to play dead and disappear; waiting for the day they would be able to enact their leader's plan at last. The Averruncus Series Averruncus is the name given to a construct-mage created by the Mage of the Beginning to be her right-hand man and mightiest fighter. Each one of them wields total control over an element, its derivate forms (Water and ice, Earth and sand, Wind and lightning) and the spells based on it. They are named with the Latin word for their order of creation (Primum the first, Secundum the second, Tertium the third, and so on and so forth). Each Averruncus unit is an extremely powerful mage, supremely proficient in Eastern and Western forms of magic and martial arts. Two or more can coexist at the same time, with the oldest one as the leader, and inherit the memories and experiences of the deceased ones. Primum was an Averruncus of Earth, calm and collected but scornful, sarcastic, impatient, haughty and cruel, who shared Fate's admiration for strong enemies but did not respect them as much. He served as the Life-Maker's right-hand-man during the Great Mage War until his demise during the final battle. Secundum was an Averruncus of Wind, callous, loud-mouthed, falsely polite, prone to anger, extremely overconfident and somewhat bratty, who fulfilled his duty with much enthusiasm. He got killed by Fate as he was about to send a young girl, whom Fate had befriended previously, to the "Cosmo Entelecheia". Both were resurrected when the Mage of the Beginning awoke. Tertium, the current Averruncus, is a child-like Averruncus of Earth, who goes by the name "Fate" and serves as the central antagonist and the foremost rival of the hero for most of the series. Quartum (the Averruncus of Fire), Quintum (the Averruncus of Wind), and Sextum (the - female - Averruncus of Water) are three child-like units awoken to fight the Ala Alba (White Wing), the team formed by Negi Springfield (the ten-year-old child prodigy, son of Nagi, primary protagonist of the series and head teacher of a class of female, middle-school Japanese students). Quartum has a nasty, brutal, vicious, aggressive, battle-loving, temperamental and sadistic temper. He can conjure flaming javelins, immense flaming swords, and swarms of exploding fire-wasps, or summon a gigantic Fire Demon. Quintum appears as calm, cold, emotionless and duty-driven like Fate, but very proud, disdainful and condescending. He paralyses people with lightning, fires lightning bolts, lightning beams, lightning blasts or lightning-infused spears, and he can turn into lightning to become intangible and boost his speed. Sextum is quiet, lenient, mild-spoken and polite but ruthless. She can heal people and fights by encasing her victims into watery cubes in which they eventually drown and which she can freeze, seemingly not bothering with needless destruction. The Adad and Atur Series The Mage of the Beginning also gave life to three other series of Construct Mages: the Adad series of the element of Water/ice, the Atur series of the element of Fire, and a third, yet-unnamed series of the elements of Wind/lighting. They are much weaker than the Averruncus series but immensely powerful nonetheless, being able to cast the most devastating spells of their element, or huge elemental onslaughts, without much effort. They serve as the current Averruncus' assistants and bodyguards. Their appearance vastly differs from one to another, as those seen during the Great Mage War looked like long-haired, humanoid males, while those who served under Secundum looked like half-human girls. Oddly enough, the Atur are named after Japanese numbers. After the Great Mage War, the Mage of the Beginning only reincarnated the Adad and Atur series: Septemdecim (the seventeenth) Adad and Nii (the second) Atur. Their link with the previous ones is not stated but can be guessed, as Nii Atur is the second of her series and holds a fierce grudge against Jack Rakan, the absurdly powerful warrior of the Ala Rubra who defeated the previous Fire-wielder during the War. They were all destroyed but the Mage of the Beginning resurrected them upon awakening. Other Members Both those who fought during the Great Mage War and were killed; and the present-day survivors who oppose the series' protagonists. Dynamis The third-in-command and main strategist of Cosmo Entelecheia, Dynamis (perhaps an incorrect romanization of Dunamis) is a humanoid dark mage, likely another of the Life-Maker's constructs. The flashbacks show him taking part in the final battle by Primum's side, engaging a fight against Albireo Imma, a member of the Ala Rubra who masters Gravity Magic. Dynamis considers himself a "failed general who has lived beyond his years". Despite being an honourable villain, he is arguably the most malevolent of the present-day Cosmo Entelecheia, as he has no qualms about sacrificing people (and even himself) and holds a staunch grudge against the Ala Rubra. He refers to Fate by his real name "Tertium" and even though the Averruncus units are his superiors, he and Fate seem more equals than anything else. He seems to regard the Averruncus series as an asset for Cosmo Entelecheia, and Quartum, Quintum and Sextum are clearly obeying him. Also, he speaks in an old fashioned way, saying things such as "Of this I approve" or "Thou art dangerous". An immensely powerful mage in his own right, Dynamis is the most proficient practitioner of Shadow Magic featured in the entire series. He can create shadow, shaping it and making it solid at will (even his clothing is made of shadow). He can hurl countless shadowy spears that can change trajectory or be fused into a gigantic one, seal people in a shadowy sphere which he reduces to crush them into dust, create Shadow Creatures of limited sentience bound to his will, or a huge and powerful demon-like Shadow Creature linked to him. He usually fights by shaping shadows as tentacles or huge hands wielding equally big weapons. When going all-out, he transforms his shadow-clothing into a battle outfit with two immense additional arms, which he can duplicate to about twenty. He is also able to warp through space to teleport or warp his attacks to strike from unpredictable sides. Finally, he is protected by the mandala-pentagram barrier which the Mage of the Beginning devised. The Master of the Grave The most mysterious member of Fate's group: the Master of the Grave, also translated as Lord of the Crypts, a short sized woman with ageless features that make her seem much younger than she really is. It was the Master of the Grave who destroyed the Gate ports between the Mundus Magicus and the Mundus Vetus, and who called forth Poyo Rainyday in the Grave keeper's Palace during the first stage of the Ala Alba's assault. She is ultimately revealed to be Asuna's (and probably Arika's) mother, whose husband was a puppet of Cosmo Entelecheia during the War. Her final fate is unknown. Fate's Pactio Partners Five of the 62 orphans whom Fate rescued and sheltered; they harbour a never-ending gratitude for him and are completely devoted to him. These five chose to fight by his side, joining the ranks of (the remnants of) Cosmo Entelecheia. They are all humanoid girls who made a Pactio with Fate (a special contract that binds them to him and grant each one of them a special magical artifact). It must be noted that the name they use is a codename linked to either their power or their artifact. Homura A fire-spirit whose codename means “Flame”. She controls fire and can sets things ablaze in a glance, but never shows her artefact. She and Shiori captured Asuna during Fate's and Negi's fight. Homura seems fierce, aggressive and scornful, but she resents those enjoying the happiness she was deprived of. Under her fire-spirit form, she is surrounded with flames and cannot be touched without protection or immunity. Shiori Shirabe is a dryad whose codename means “Melody” and whose true name is Brigitte. She was saved by Fate while her entire kind was driven to near extinction by human hunters due to the huge monetary value of their horns. She is apparently the oldest of Fate's Pactio partners and seems to be the highest-ranked and the most powerful. She is very calm and serious, but sarcastic and slightly haughty and takes her missions and responsibilities very seriously. Her artefact is a violin producing sound waves powerful enough to reduce a tower to dust. She can send many sound waves at once from different sides, and sound being invisible her attacks are hard to dodge. As a Dryad she can conjure from the ground tree trunks, roots and vines which she controls, or sprout wooden wings. When Fate tasked his partners to prevent Negi's allies to interrupt their “negotiations”, Shirabe dealt with Chisame, Nodoka and Haruna, three of Negi's partners, only to be foiled by Negi's half-wolfman friend Kotaro Inugami. Later, she assisted Fate in the ritual to erase the Mundus Magicus. She got knocked out by the laser attack but she later woke up and proceeded to bring Asuna back to the altar, holding her own against all of Negi's remaining allies. Shirabe The last girl on the left of the picture; Shirabe is a dryad whose codename means "Melody" and whose true name is Brigitte, who was saved by Fate while her entire kind was driven to near extinction by human hunters due to the huge monetary value of their horns. She is apparently the oldest of Fate's Pactio partners and seems to be the highest-ranked and the most powerful. She is a very calm and serious, but also sarcastic and slightly haughty girl who takes her missions and responsibilities very seriously. Shirabe is a talented violinist whose artifact is a violin that produces sound waves powerful enough to reduce an entire stone tower into dust. She can emit several sound waves at the same time to strike from several sides and given that sound cannot be seen, this is extremely difficult to dodge. As a Dryad she can also create tree trunks and vines that erupt from the ground (or from her back to form wings-like structure) which she manipulates at will. When Fate's partners were tasked to prevent Negi's allies to interrupt their "negotiations", Shirabe dealt with Chisame, Nodoka and Haruna, three of Negi's partners, only to be foiled by Negi's half-wolfman friend Kotaro Inugami. Later, she assisted Fate in the ritual to erase the Mundus Magicus. She got knocked out by the laser attack but she later woke up and proceeded to bring Asuna back to the altar, holding her own against all of Negi's remaining allies. Koyomi The first girl on the right of the picture; Koyomi is a shy and easily embarrassed half-human half-cat-life beast girl, whose codename means "Calendar". She wields a powerful hourglass-artifact that enables her to control Time, by stopping it, slowing or accelerating its course and probably more. In her beast form, she moves at very high speed and can rebound on walls. She is partnered with Tamaki and together they are able to trap anyone in an alternate dimension, regardless of their power. When Fate's partners were tasked to impede Nagi's allies, Koyomi and Tamaki were tasked to deal with Jack Rakan. Knowing full-well that they were no match for him in a regular fight, they trapped him into their dimension but he utterly humiliated them and managed to destroy it by simply emitting a wave of raw power. Tamaki The second girl on the right of the picture; Tamaki is a half-human half-dragon girl who can transform into a huge dragon and whose codename means "Bracelet". She rarely displays her emotions, even in humiliating experiences. Her artifact is a special bracelet able to create an alternate dimensional plane that expands over thousands of meters. She is partnered with Koyomi, who always stops time so that she can encase their foes into her dimensional plane without resistance. Associates Warriors hired by Fate and his followers. Graff Von Herman Graff (Count) Josef Wilhelm Von Herman looks like an old gentleman, but he is in fact an immensely powerful Demon Lord and mercenary. He has enormous speed and strength. He can cast spells, teleport through portals of water, and channel power to his fists to fire huge energy waves, or a quick barrage of beams, and spit a petrifying beam which can only be reversed with top-tier healing magic. Hermann is serious, driven and menacing, accomplishing his mission no matter the cost, but he is mostly a chivalrous and cheerful person with a rather strange sense of humour, who likes to make fun of people in harmless ways and bears no ill will towards his foes and his victims. Six years before the start of the story, he and a squad of very powerful demons were sent to destroy the Scottish village where Negi was living. Hermann turned almost everyone into stone before being sealed into a magical bottle alongside his three Slime Sisters underlings. (It was later revealed that they took orders from the Senate of Megalomesembria.) Hermann and the Slime Sisters were freed by Fate and tasked to gather intelligence on Negi and his friends. They infiltrated Mahora Academy (the gigantic campus-city where Negi is teaching) and kidnapped most of Negi's students knowing of magic, save from the most dangerous. He used a magical necklace that expanded Asuna's magic cancelling power all around him, but Negi and Kotaro Inugami defeated him. Yet, Negi refused to seal him and let him go, despite knowing what he did to his village. Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi is an immensely talented swordswoman from the legendary Shinmei Ryu School (very powerful Ki-wielding swordsmen and exorcists introduced in Ken Akamastsu's smash hit Love Hina). She wields a regular-sized katana and a smaller one. Despite her reserved, cheerful and clumsy nature, Tsukuyomi is a staunch battle-loving mercenary. She was fist hired alongside Fate Averruncus and Kotaro Inugami by the renegade mage Chigusa Amagasaki, to unleash an extremely powerful Demon God; but was thwarted by Negi and his friends, with the help of Evangeline McDowell, a tremendously powerful vampire mage. At the beginning of the Mundus Magicus Arc, Tsukuyomi appears alongside Fate. She was tasked to spy on the Ala Alba, and displayed a out-of-character and increasingly disturbing lust for fight, blood and even murder, and an even more disturbing sexual lust for Setsuna. When Fate's allies were tasked to hinder Negi's she battled and very quickly defeated Setsuna, who used to surpass her, demonstrating a level of power much higher that before. During Ala Alba's assault on the Gravekeeper's Palace, the reason of her change in character and increase in power is explained. She stole the demonic sword Hina, a powerful, magical, sentient katana (introduced in Love Hina as well), which possesses its wielder and turn him/her into a murderous berserker. With this katana, she is able to channel tremendous amounts of dark ki into her blade, and to absorb her foes' own ki at contact, proving more than a challenge for Setsuna. Poyo Rainyday Poyo is the older sister of Zazie Rainyday, the most mysterious of Negi's pupils; (very likely her older twin, given their identical appearance). Poyo is in fact the extremely powerful Crown Princess of the Demon Kind, Zazie being the equally powerful second-in-line heir to the throne. Poyo is an old friend of the Master of the Grave, who enlisted her help. In Negima! demons are not evil, and Poyo fights for Cosmo Entelecheia because she considers her duty to preserve weaker people, and regards their plot as the only solution. Yet she is very a stern, no-nonsense girl, who has no qualms about causing casualties or attacking people who cannot fight back. She seems to know about events that have yet to happen and wields a Pactio Artifact which can cast people into an illusionary replica of the "Cosmo Entelecheia". Poyo can turn her fingers into long claws which she wields like blades with exceptional proficiency; she has incredibly powerful telekinetic powers to strike at distance and hold people in place, and can warp space and dimensions. When she reveals her demonic nature, a gigantic demonic body surrounds her human one. In this form, she has extreme physical strength, enough to shatter rocks, can fire huge blasts of demonic energy or waves of raw magical power, and her might alone is enough to wreck the room she is in. ﻿ It appears that her teenage body and the huge black silhouette that surrounds it are both part of her real demonic form, but the silhouette seems to be impervious to attacks and as such she uses it as a shield for her human-like body which might be a core of some sort. Cosmo Entelecheia's armies Thanks to the Code of the Life-Maker, which channels the Mage of the Beginning nigh-omnipotence, Dynamis was able to create around five hundred thousand shadow-monsters, totally impervious to attacks from magical beings no matter how powerful, that only human beings can harm. (The Mage of the Beginning herself proved able to span as many within minutes.) There are regular shadow-born monsters, super shadow-born monsters of enormous size and power, and last but not least a gigantic shadow-born demon about twice the size of a huge palace, whose power rivals that of the mightiest divine beings. This gigantic shadowy demon was Fate's group's major asset and attacked the palace of Governor Kurt Gödel at the head of the entire shadowy troops. It was later locked in combat against the Divine Dragon Vrixos Nagasha, the most powerful being in the Mundus Magicus, which it destroyed; (though it could defeat the dragon so easily thanks to its immunity to attacks from a magical being). The demon was ultimately destroyed by Chachamaru, a robot-girl from the Ala Alba, thanks to her Pactio Artifact: a huge magically powered laser satellite. Role in Negima! Cosmo Entelecheia first appears at the beginning of the Mundus Magicus arc, but Fate's associates are masked and yet unknown. They enter the Mundus Magicus stealthily, using magic to blur the security's powerful detection magic, but Negi inexplicably notices them. They dispose of the guards and isolate the entire zone, make short work of the Ala Alba, whom they scatter all around the world and frame for their own crimes, before destroying the Gateports one by one. Later, Jack Rakan, a former member of the Ala Rubra, becomes Negi's mentor and tells him about the War and Cosmo Entelecheia It then becomes clear that they pursues the same goal as 20 years ago. Fate confirms this when he approaches Negi to "negotiate" while his Pactio Partners fight Negi's and manage to kidnap Asuna. Later, Fate sneaks into a ball held by the Governor of New Ostia (what remains of the capital of Vespertatia) Kurt Gödel, a former member of the Ala Rubra who wants Negi to join his side. Cosmo Entelecheia then invades the palace with their armies of shadow-borns and make many of Nagi's party's friends from the Mundus Magicus disappear, including Jack Rakan himself. (It is later revealed that those who disappeared were sent into the actual "Cosmo Entelecheia" and can be brought back.) The Ala Alba decide to invade the Gravekeepers Palace to bring down the secret society once and for all, marching on the Ala Rubra's footsteps. The task proves quite uneasy, as the Palace is surrounded by a gigantic force field of magical energy, (gathered from all the destroyed gate ports to the Mundus Vetus) and protected by the thousands of shadow-borns. Thanks to Shiori, who tells them how to enter the force-field, and to the warship fleets of New Ostia which backs them up, the Ala Alba manages to set foot on Cosmo Entelecheia's hideout. They then separate into three groups, one which repairs their ship and secures a safe way out; another led by Kotaro Inugami and his partner Natsumi (whose artifact makes people invisible) tasked to rescue Cosmo Entelecheia's prisoners Anya and Asuna; and the last one led by Negi, which ventures into the palace to defeat Fate Averruncus once and for all. Ala Alba's assault As they enter the gloomy hideout, they are greeted by Poyo Rainyday (whom they mistake for her younger sister Zazie) who casts them into a replica of the "Cosmo Entelecheia". Negi eventually understands that this sistuation is not real, and the real Zazie manages to contact him through her replica of the illusionary world. After Negi tells her that he wishes to negociate with Fate, Zazie helps him awake. Eventually, everyone breaks free of the spell and Negi reveals that he devised a way to prevent the collapse of the Mundus Magicus. Not believing this, Poyo reveals her true demonic form and prepares to cast them into the "Cosmo Entelecheia" for real, but the gun-wiedling, shrine-maid Mana Tastsumiya challenges her in a one-on-one battle, enabling the others to go further. Later, Setsuna gets locked in combat against Tsukuyomi and is forced to leave the others, who are confronted by Dynamis and Fate's partners Homura, Tamaki and Koyomi. Dynamis enters his "all-out battle mode" and attacks Negi, only for Negi's partners to subdue Fate's partners and attack him so that Negi could challenge Fate. However, as Negi is escaping, Dynamis strikes him from a space portal causing him to get fully corrupted by the "Magia Erebea" (Negi's major, yet-double-edged asset) and to turn into a half demon. In this form, Negi easily defeats Dynamis and as the Shadow-wielder urges him to finish him off, so that the corruption would be complete. Fortunatelly, Negi's partners manage to reverse the process. Negi turns back to normal but collapses. With their strongest fighter out of the league and as Kotaro's team could not reach Asuna on time, the Ala Alba devise a plan to interrupt the ritual. They ultimately sneak into the altar and succed to free Asuna, but only to discover that the last three of the Averruncus series, have been awoken. Quartum attacks the groups with the ships, destroying one and playing cat-and-mouse with the other. Quintum paralyses nearly everyone in the rescue group, who struggle to keep Asuna and the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker away from him. Sextum regenerates Dynamis (who is bound by a magical contract and can no longer fight) before encasing Negi's partners into watery cubes. Negi then awakes and frees them. As he is about to fight Sextum, the Master of the Grave appears and restrains her, revealing that she now roots for her descendant's plan. Negi then defeats Quartum with surprising ease, and Fate himself protects Natsumi from Quintum, stating that he considers Negi and his partners his preys. Quintum beats him down and prepares to dispose of him, labelling him as a "deficient unit", but Fate eventually takes him down and takes back the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker. Negi then appears to settle their score. Having conquered the side-effects of the “Magia Erebea” he is able to fight evenly with Fate, while his partners battle Shirabe, to prevent the world-erasing ritual. However, the two worlds are now merging, with the Gravekeepers' Palace appearing upside-down over the World Tree of Mahora Academy, and Cosmo Entelecheia's shadow-born army invades Mahora to reach the Life-Maker, sealed under the World Tree. After an epic battle, Fate and Negi to work out their differences and Fate agrees to help Negi in his plan. The return of the Life-Maker As everything seems settled, things turn for the worst when the Mage of the Beginning in person appears. Awoken by the connection between both worlds, the archmage creates a projection of herself onto the battlefield. She resurrects all past and present members of Cosmo Entelecheia, who make short work of Negi and Fate. In such dire situation Evangeline McDowell, the Dean of Mahora and every surviving member of the Ala Rubra (plus Jack Rakan who managed to will himself back into existence, due to Asuna's leaking power weakening the erasure) come from Mahora to save the day. Dynamis summons the Divine Dragon Vrixos Nagasha from the "Cosmo Entelecheia" to fight for him, but they manage to hold him in place. Backed up by the einforcements, Evangeline casts a powerful spell she devised for enemies like them to encase them all in ice, while the girls of Negi's class are brought to the altar to awake Asuna. Unfortunately, the Life-Maker takes the matter in hand and dispatches them all before capturing Negi. Asuna then appears right on time to free her partner and together, they manage to destroy the Life-Maker's projection. (Revealing that she now exists through Nagi's body, something that Fate seemed to know.) At long last, Asuna can use the Grand Master Code of the Life-Maker to restore everything and everyone that disappeared in the Mundus Magicus because of Cosmo Entelecheia's actions. Aftermath Negi, Fate, the Ala Alba, Ala Rubra and the Dean of Mahora started Negi's plan to save the Mundus Magicus and united all its nations. The final chapters explain that Negi defeated the Life-Maker once and for all, and could free Nagi from her control. However, none of this is seen for real, due to the abrupt ending of the manga (caused by a dispute between the author and the editor), and most of the mysteries surrounding the Life-Maker are left unexplained. This is shown in a magic projection in UQ Holder, bringing closure to Negima!. Five years later, a sixteen-year-old Negi leads the entire Mundus Magicus' battle fleet into their world's space, towards the Asteroid Agartha, which the Life-Maker has completely assimilated. The archmage unleashes a tremendous onslaught of gigantic energy blasts from all over the asteroid circumference, before Dynamis summons thousands of shadow demons summoned to obliterate them, forcing Kotaro to protect the fleet while Fate engages the shadow demons and Negi attacks the Life-Maker herself, using Nagi's aspect and power. Negi uses his "Magia Erebea" power to hold his own, Dynamis, now the Life-Maker's right-hand, Secundum, Septemdecim Adad and Nii Atur enter the fray and overwhelm him, but he is saved by Asuna and his comrades from the Ala Alba and Ala Rubra, including Fate, Fate's Pactio Partners and Kotaro but excluding Evangeline. Dynamis summons gigantic shadowy demons, bragging that Nagi's soul is completely assimilated and that nothing could save him, but an unimpressed Asuna boldly states that they would try anyway, much to her foes' disbelief. Following Fate's instruction, Asuna uses her White of Mars power to sever the Life-Maker's connection to Agartha and leave her vulnerable. Protected by everyone, Negi engages the final clash against his foe and emerges victorious, tearing her heart from his father's chest. Nagi embraces him and congratulates his victory, before collapsing as the heart is destroyed, urging his son to get away to escape possession. As the Mage of the Beginning's nightmarish true form rises, Fate's partner Koyomi uses her Pactio Artifact to stop time before she can react. Negi and Asuna once again combine their White of Mars Power into Asuna's demon banishing claymore to strike the Life-Maker and destroy her once and for all. After Agartha explodes, destroying Cosmo Entelecheia for good, Negi's partner Konoka heals Nagi, and saves his life against all odds, with everyone rejoicing. ''UQ Holder'' Timeline Negi's Failure The story is set in the second timeline, in which Asuna Kagurazaka was sealed for over a century, to power the terraforming of Mars, meant to indefinitely sustain the Mundus Magicus. Without Asuna, Negi could not detect the Mage of the Beginning, vastly postponing her defeat, and preventing them to tackle the many problems that would arise after magic was revealed to the world leaders. The Ala Alba fought Cosmo Entelecheia on Agartha, but without Asuna, they could not sever Nagi-Ialda's connection to it, and she proved too powerful even for Negi to defeat. Several of Negi's friends sacrificed themselves to save him and were assimilated by the Life-Maker but Albireo killed Nagi, forcing the archmage to appear under a mix of her true and normal forms. Koyomi immediately stops time, but Ialda Baoth was too powerful to be affected and kills her, with Negi only owing his life to Chisame's sacrifice, before the Life-Maker teleports Agartha away. Evangeline took care of a grief-struck Negi, and together they founded UQ Holder Eternity Holder): a group of immortals tasked to protect the population from supernatural threats. Negi gave Fate DNA samples to clone him and Asuna, should the worst happen. Negi's sacrifice After 65 years of solving crisis everywhere and searching for Cosmo Entelecheia, Agartha was finally located in Saturn's rings. The Ala Alba rushes there to settle the score, and Negi ventures on Agartha's surface, entirely covered with the Life-Maker's dark tentacles. Once again, he lost many friends before he could reach her. Having no other choice left, Negi asks Evangeline to kill him should he become the archmage's host in his turn, and cast his last resort, Manus Jaldae (Ialda's Hand): a highly powerful spell devised by the Life-Maker that only her and her descendant can use, which destroys supernatural beings. He used it to destroy her host and seal himself, before the possession he could not escape took hold. Nagi-Ialda and Cosmo Entelecheia are destroyed, but contrary to the other timeline, it would only postpone the return of the Mage of the Beginning, helped by the heroes she assimilated and turned into her Apostles. However, a successful clone of both Negi and Asuna was born, able to use both their powers. He was named Tōta Konoe and became Evangeline's ward, who turned him into a vampire to save his life. Tōta, the main hero of UQ Holder, resolves to destroy the Mage of the Beginning once and for all and save Negi, building their own happy ending. Gallery Cosmo Entelecheia (maintenant).jpg Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Organizations Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magic Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth